You Need a Wife!
by DiInnocenza
Summary: Jeremiah suggests that Schneizel should find a wife soon, because lets face it Schneizel is almost 30… Yeah in three years… Poor Kanon has to be in the middle of this decision. Kanon X Schneizel


**You Need a Wife!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!

**Summary: **Jeremiah suggests that Schneizel should find a wife soon, because lets face it Schneizel is almost 30… (Yeah in three years…) Poor Kanon has to be in the middle of this decision. Kanon X Schneizel

**Warning:** Just fluff

Kanon stood next to his prince with squared shoulders, feet in perfect position, and hands loosely behind his back. Every vertebra in his body a lined exquisitely, making him look professional. His crystal blue eyes stared casually towards the door that was many feet away from his superior's desk.

He let his eyes wonder many times back to his handsome prince. The way his features moved fascinated the subordinate. Angry, melancholy, satisfied, or upset, his face always looked faultless and complete. The way Schneizel's lips curled up with a devious smirk, or when his lips pursed down into a gloomy frown, made the other's heart flutter.

The subordinate made it a habit to only glance at his superior every ten minutes or so, because he felt that it would be inconsiderate of him to drill a hole into Schneizel's back. It wasn't only for that reason; he just didn't want Schneizel to know that he stared at him often during the hours they "spent" together.

Oh, how Kanon wanted to brush the gold curls away from the other's place neck, and to trace that soft skin. And let his tiny feminine fingers curl into the satin blond hair.

All those lustful thoughts made Kanon feel miserable. He knew none of that could happen. Every wish and every desire would always be locked in his heart for the rest of his life. And the shiny bronze key would be secretly put into Schneizel's pocket, because only he would be allowed to have it.

"Are you okay Kanon?" A worried voice snapped him back to reality. "You were staring at me, so I thought maybe there was something on my face."

"I'm sorry your highness. I was only daydreaming." He reassured him.

"Hmm…" Schneizel murmured slightly. He sat the pin down, and rose up from his seat to stand next to Kanon. "You look a little tired. Are you sure you are alright?"

"If you wanted to check my health you could have asked me to move closer to you, your highness. There's no need for you to worry about-" A gloved finger was place on his lips.

"Now, now, my dear Kanon, I worry about all my subordinates." A handsome smile was placed on his angelic face. "I think you should take a break."

"I'm thankful for your grace, Prince Schneizel, but I can a sure you that I feel just fine."

"At least sit down; it most be tiring to have to stand all day long."

"If that is your wish, my prince." Kanon bowed lightly. His rose colored hair fell slightly onto his forehead and his hat moved as well.

The blond prince had grabbed a chair from the far corner of the room and brought it to his desk. "Sit," he gestured Kanon to sit in it.

"Thank you, Prince Schneizel." Schneizel nodded with approval and sat down in his own chair, and started to work on the papers he had to finish soon. As he was about to reach for his pin, the doors swung open.

"Prince Schneizel!" The man's orange eyes pierced threw semi purple ones.

"What is it Jeremiah?" The prince folded his hands together, "I have paper work to finish, so make this quick, please."

Jeremiah took no time to walk over to the desk, and slam his hand on the poor furniture in front of him. "You need a wife!" He exclaimed, "You're going to be thirty soon."

_Yeah in like three years,_ Kanon rolled his eyes. _Him_ of all people was worried about the future offspring of the second prince of Britannia.

"There's no need for a wife, if I don't want to start a family." Schneizel waved it off as if it was nothing important, "I fine without a wife."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, "What about the future of Britannia?"

"You make it sound like I'm the only child." The prince chuckled at the thought. "I have many brothers and sisters, so you shouldn't have to worry if I'm not married by my thirtieth birthday."

The orange eyed man still didn't look satisfied, but he didn't say anything else. "As you wish, sir," he walked off and closed the elegant doors behind him.

"I don't need a wife." He repeated, but he was looking at Kanon. "I have you, so what's the difference?"

Kanon's face turned into a darker shad of pink. His face felt red hot. "There's a big difference, your highness, but if you think that way then it's fine with me."

Schneizel only smirked and turned to his paperwork, "I'm glad you feel that way, my dear Kanon."

_Maybe…,_ Kanon thought, _maybe he does know he has the shiny bronze key in his pocket…_

Hope you liked my short story. :3 Please leave a comment! Sorry for bad grammar, so please don't yell at me if you happen to be a grammar nut! xD

The "shinny bronze key" is a symbol in the story if you haven't figured it out. The color represents his status in life. He isn't exactly gold, but he isn't silver ether. (I would consider Schneizel to be gold.) And the key general represents the _key_ that unlocks his heart, or his feelings. When Kanon thinks, "_And the shiny bronze key would be secretly put into Schneizel's pocket, because only he would be allowed to have it_," he pretty much saying Schneizel is the only one he desperately loves, even thought he thinks that Schneizel doesn't love him in that way.

I made my sister read this story first, and she didn't understand the "shinny bronze key," so I felt the need to explain it.


End file.
